


Sick Day

by Kh530



Series: Jason Todd's Birthday Week/ JayRoy Week [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a good big brother, Fluff, Gen, JTBDay, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530
Summary: Jason's been sick with a flu for a week and his older brother decides to check on him while his team is away.JTBDay Day 2:One Sibling





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, this is late but at least I finished it. I actually had a great time writing this, despite the fact that it took a while cuz I have the attention span of a squirrel. 
> 
> Not looked over by as many people as I would have liked, but I did try to edit it.

Prompt 2: One Sibling

A door slammed shut and Jason awoke to hear someone curse. Attempting to grab the gun on his nightstand, it ended up falling on floor, a foot away from Jason's bed. Cursing himself, the Outlaw grabbed the second gun (for once he was grateful he was paranoid) and pointed it at the figure. 

"Hey! It's just me, Jay!" The figure said, moving to put his hands up the best he could with his hands full of.. boxes? Containers? Jason couldn't tell at the angle he was laying in and honestly, he didn’t quite care after he recognized the figure’s voice.

It was his ‘older brother’, Dick Grayson. Aka one of Jason’s least favorite people on a good day. And today sure as hell wasn't a good day. For the past week, Jason had been sick with the flu. The first few days of his illness his fellow Outlaws, Artemis and Bizarro, had been helping him out (and basically refused to let him leave the apartment until he was well again) but they'd left to handle some kind of issue that had popped up. So Jason was alone and honestly he was fine with that. All he wanted to do was sleep--and to not be annoyed by little birds and bats (or big birds when it came to Dick).

"Go away, Dickiebird," Jason mumbled, tossing the gun on the other side of his bed and throwing one of his numerous pillows at the sound of Dick's voice. 

There were many things that Jason skimped on in his life--weapons and comfy pillows were not some of those things. And those pillows were extremely useful when he was sick--or needed ammunition to throw at his annoying siblings (or friends) at times like these.

"Hey!" Dick yelled, dodging the pillow that was thrown his way, his raised voice causing Jason to flinch and bury his head under his pillow. 

"Sorry, little bird," said the acrobat softly as Jason just grunted in reply and sniffled, too tired (and sick) to fight with his older brother. 

Dick carefully put the containers in his hands onto the kitchen counter. The containers (made by Alfred who must have heard about Jason’s illness somehow. Everyone in the Batfamily knew that Alfred had his own (probably magical) ways of finding things out after all) were full of Jason’s favorites--grilled cheese, tamales, and macaroni and tuna fish (Dick still couldn’t understand how Jason could eat those things together). Alfred had also included some ‘sick people’ food--chicken noodle soup and Alfred’s own special blend of tea. 

Dick walked over to Jason’s bedside and gently nudged his shoulder. “C’mon, Jay. When’s the last time you ate?”

“Go away. Not hungry.” Jason said, throwing a pillow in Dick’s face. “Plus if you cooked something, I might actually die. Again.” 

Dick rolled his eyes at Jason’s jabs and put the pillow back on his brother’s bed. Well he must be feeling better if he’s being snarky, Dick thought. “Alfred made everything. You know he doesn’t let me cook in the manor’s kitchen anymore.”

Jason perked up at the sound of Alfred’s name. “To be fair, last time you nearly blew up the kitch-,” Jason started before being interrupted by a coughing fit. Dick moved to help his young brother but Jason just shook his head as he continued coughing. 

“Okay. You need to eat something. And take cough medicine. You do have cough medicine don’t you?” Dick said, as he started rummaging through Jason’s kitchen cabinets. He looked through all the cabinets, some filled with a handful of plates and glasses, one or two filled with non-perishable foods, but most empty. Finally, in the last cabinet, of course it was the last cabinet I decided to check, Dick found the cough medicine.

“Got it!” Dick said, holding up the bottle for Jason to see. “Alfred made you soup and tea so why don’t we start with that, yeah?”

Jason nodded and Dick moved to heat up both the soup and the tea. While that was heating up, Dick put the rest of the food in the fridge for Jason to eat later. When the microwave beeped, Dick grabbed both items, took out a spoon from one of the drawers (this time he found the silverware on the first try. Score!), and walked over to Jason’s bed. He handed the soup to his brother (who was now sitting up in his bed, back pressed against three pillows) and put the tea on the bedside table.   
“Hey Dick?” Jason said after eating a few spoonfuls of soup. He was grateful that he was finally able to keep it down so far, remembering that the last few days hadn’t been kind to him in the slightest. 

“Yeah Jay?” Dick said, tilting his head in his younger brother’s direction curiously. 

“Thanks,” Jason said, leading Dick to ruffle Jason’s hair and smile. 

“No problem, Little Bird,”

At times like this, Jason couldn’t help but smile. Maybe Dick wasn’t his least favorite person at all. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud, of course. He had a reputation to uphold after all.


End file.
